bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сюхей Хисаги/Сюжет
Общество душ |ru= Хисаги — один из нескольких синигами, которые замечают противостояние между Ичиго Куросаки и стражем Врат чистого пути Джиданбо Икканзакой вне стен Сейрейтея. Зная силы привратника, они принимают решение не вмешиваться и оставляют незваных гостей ему. thumb|left|190px|Седьмой и девятый отряды, вызывают на бой одиннадцатый. Перед казнью Рукии Кучики Хисаги вместе с капитаном Тоусеном, капитаном Комамурой и лейтенантом седьмого отряда Тецузаэмоном Ибой пытается остановить капитана одиннадцатого отряда Кенпачи Зараки, который вместе со своими людьми помогает рёка, проникшим в Сейрейтей. Кенпачи говорит, что сможет справиться со всей четвёркой и отправляет остальных вперед, однако, с удивлением осознает, что его третий офицер Иккаку Мадараме и пятый офицер Юмичика Аясегава остались, чтобы сразиться с двумя лейтенантами. Чтобы не мешать сражению капитанов, офицеры и лейтенанты отходят на расстояние. Хисаги сражается с пятым офицером Юмичикой Аясегавой и говорит ему, что пятому офицеру никогда не победить лейтенанта, что глупо и думать иначе. Когда Хисаги замечает, что Тоусен использует банкай, он удивляется, насколько сложной оказалась ситуация, и отмечает вслух, что ему надо бы скорее вернуться к капитану. Однако, Юмичика расстраивает его планы, высвобождая свой духовный меч. Позже, не в состоянии подняться на ноги от полного истощения, Хисаги говорит, что не мог и предположить, что подобные духовные мечи, полностью поглощающие духовную энергию, вообще существуют. Затем он по изменению духовной силы замечает, что Ямамото высвободил свой меч - Рюуджин Дзяку. thumb|left|190px|Хисаги пытается задержать Тоусена. Вскоре Хисаги узнаёт, что Тоусен предатель, подобно Айзену и капитану третьего отряда Гину Ичимару. Эта новость приводит его в отчаяние. Он недолго удерживает Тоусена, до того как Айзен использует негасьон, чтобы все трое предателей смогли бежать из Общества душ. После того, как Айзен уходит в Уэко Мундо, Хисаги посещает могилу друга Тоусена и встречает там капитана седьмого отряда - Саджина Комамуру, одного из близких друзей бывшего капитана. Они обещают друг другу, что спасут Тоусена от него самого и его искажённого чувства справедливости. Вскоре их замечает лейтенант десятого отряда Рангику Мацумото и приглашает выпить с ней и Кирой, который уже до беспамятства пьян. Хисаги принимает предложение. Он видит, что Кире, возможно, нужна серьёзная помощь, а Рангику Киру игнорирует и продолжает напиваться. }} Связанные (только в аниме) Later, Hisagi and the rest of the Shinigami sent by Hitsugaya attempt to assault the Bounts' hideout. They decide to split up, in which Hisagi ends up traveling with Kira. But they are later overwhelmed by Ugaki's doll. He and Kira manage to assist Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai when they also arrive, but they end up staying behind, urging Ichigo and Renji to continue the mission.Bleach anime; Episode 88 }} |ru = Хисаги удаётся разыскать Рукию Кучики, Орихиме Иноуэ и модифицированую душу — Клода, их помощника, которые в это время сражаются против Мабаши. После того, как Орихиме освобождает Рукию от контроля Мабаши, Хисаги пытается убить связанного, но ему мешает синигами-предатель Маки Ичиносе, который спасает Мабаши и вместе с ним отступает. Позже, Хисаги и остальные синигами, посланные Хицугаей, пытаются штурмовать убежище связанных. Они решают разделиться, в итоге Хисаги отправляется с Кирой. Но они не в состоянии справиться с куклой Угаки. Хисаги и Кира помогают Ичиго Куросаки и Ренджи Абараю, когда те появляются, но, в конце концов, вынуждены остаться в стороне, предоставляя продолжение миссии Ичиго и Ренджи. }} }} Арранкары }} Новый капитан Сюсуке Амагай (только в аниме) Сразу же после этого инцидента Хисаги расставляет посты своего отряда таким образом, чтобы его подчинённые не могли пересечься и вступить в конфликт с другими отрядами. }} Фальшивая Каракура Во время битвы Хисаги отмечает, что его противник сражается на уровне пятого офицера. После этого замечания Финдору становится приятно, что Хисаги прошёл его "тест", он начинает откалывать куски от своей маски, с каждым разом становясь всё сильнее. В ходе боя Хисаги выдыхается, в то время как Финдор полон сил. Арранкар находит это очень странным, учитывая, что он имеет довольно точное представление о силе настоящего лейтенанта Готея 13. thumb|left|190px|Хисаги рассказывает Финдору Калиасу о своём духовном мече. Финдор решает окончить битву и высвобождает ресуррексион. Теперь, когда арранкар имеет явное преимущество, Хисаги высвобождает свой духовный меч, чтобы уровнять шансы на победу, что, как другие присутствующие синигами отмечают, случается не часто. Затем Хисаги рассказывает о том, как важно испытывать страх перед своим мечом, но Финдор его не понимает. В процессе боя, Финдор разбивает ещё 10% своей маски (итого, 90%), что, как он объясняет, должно соответствовать уровню капитана. Несмотря на это, Хисаги разрубает его ресуррексион надвое, критикуя отсутствие у Финдора страха перед собственной силой, повторяя урок, усвоенный от своего бывшего капитана. Хисаги поясняет, что Финдор, наконец-то, равен ему по силе и убивает его, когда тот пытается сбежать. После этого внимание Хисаги привлекает разрушение одной из колонн, которое может означать, что Иккаку потерпел поражение. В этот момент на помощь к Иккаку бросается Юмичика, он хочет выручить товарища и победить его противника. Но Хисаги успевает остановить его, аргументируя свои действия тем, что с противником, который одолел Иккаку, Юмичике не справиться. Во время их спора появляется Изуру Кира и, используя Шинтен, усыпляет Юмичику. thumb|right|190px|Айон пытается проглотить Хисаги. Вместе с Изуру Хисаги появляется и для того, чтобы спасти Хинамори от "питомца" фрассьонов Тии Харрибел — Айона. Он связывает его цепью своего меча. Хисаги велит Кире заняться ранами Хинамори и Рангику. Кира неохотно соглашается, и отправляется к раненым, а Хисаги остаётся, чтобы сразиться с Айоном. Хисаги начинает атаку с того, что посылает путь разрушения (хадо) №11 Цузури Райдэн через цепь. Аойн падает и кажется парализованным. После этой атаки Хисаги понимает, что неспособность противостоять кидо — слабое место химеры. Он бросается на Айона, чтобы довести атаку до конца. Однако, Айон легко вырывается из цепи Казешини и хватает Хисаги. Химера раскрывает рот, и хочет проглотить его, но на помощь приходит Тецузаэмон Иба. Будучи уверенным, что Айон его не заметил, Иба готовится наступать. Однако, Айон видит его приближение скрытым до того момента глазом, опережает его атаку, и легко попадает в него мощным Серо. Айон сжимает Хисаги в своем кулаке, а затем отбрасывает его безжизненное тело. thumb|left|190px|Хисаги спрашивает у Комамуры разрешения помочь в сражении с Тоусеном. После этого Хисаги находится внутри лечебного барьера вместе с другими ранеными синигами, лечением которых занимается Кира. Снаружи барьер защищает Саджин Комамура. Когда в фальшивой Каракуре появляются вайзарды, среди них Хисаги с удивлением узнаёт Кенсея Мугуруму, бывшего капитана Готея 13, который спас Сюхея, когда тот был еще ребёнком. Когда Тоусен и Комамура готовятся сражаться друг с другом, Хисаги вмешивается, опутывая духовный меч Тоусена цепью Казешини и просит позволения тоже участвовать в этой схватке. Он приветствует Тоусена и говорит ему, что хочет его поблагодарить. Тоусен спрашивает, не сарказм ли это. Хисаги объясняет, что он, действительно, хочет его поблагодарить за те советы, которые тот ему дал, и использует всё, чему научил его Тоусен, чтобы открыть ему глаза на правду и вернуть в Общество душ. Тоусен снисходительно выслушивает его речь и говорит Хисаги, что тот никогда уже не изменится. Тоусен освобождает свой меч от цепи, и напоминает Хисаги, что учил его, что тот, кто не знает страха — не может сражаться. Он повторяет, что Хисаги совсем не изменился, потому что в его словах нет даже намёка на страх. thumb|right|190px|Тоусен ранит Хисаги. Хисаги вместе с Комамурой наблюдает, как Тоусен подносит руку к лицу, готовясь к высвобождению ресуррексиона. Происходит мощный выплеск духовной энергии, от которого Хисаги и Комамуре приходится закрыться, Комамура разгневанно спрашивает Тоусена, что заставило его пасть так низко. Когда дым рассеивается, Тоусен стоит перед ними в маске пустого, Хисаги спрашивает, неужели это и есть превращение в пустого, и Тоусен подтвержадает его догадку. Хисаги хочет задать ещё один нелёгкий вопрос, однако успевает произнести только "Почему", в следующий момент прямо перед ним, к его великому удивлению, появляется Тоусен и рассекает его одним движением. Хисаги падает. Между Комамурой и Тоусеном происходит словесная перепалка, в которой они обсуждают мотивы Тоусена стать предателем. Комамура просит Тоусена объяснить причины предательства, и тот собирается начать свой рассказ, однако вокруг его шеи обкручивается цепь, он отлетает назад и врезается в крышу ближайшего здания. Пока он лежит на крыше, Хисаги заносит над ним меч и, берет за горло, Тоусен поясняет, что, видимо, был более чем снисходителен, так как старые привычки отмирают с трудом. Хисаги говорит, что инстинктивно отступил на полшага назад во время атаки, и поясняет, что это есть тот путь, который указал ему Тоусен. Затем он рассказывает бывшему капитану о всей важности того, что тот познакомил его со своей философией. Затем он спрашивает, как Тоусен смог найти такие слова, а потом отказаться от них. Он просит Тоусена посмотреть на то, чем он стал и куда привёл его его страх. Не говоря ни слова, Тоусен пронзает Хисаги своим мечом и сбрасывает с крыши. Затем Тоусен спокойно констатирует, что его страх в последние 100 лет — стать таким же как все синигами и умереть столь же бессмысленной смертью. Его прерывает Комамура, который высвобождает свой банкай. thumb|left|190px|Хисаги пронзает Тоусена. Тоусена окутывает тьма, а когда она рассеивается, он появляется транформировавшимся в огромное крылатое насекомоподобное существо. Он открывает глаза, восторженно восклицает, что, наконец-то, видит, и комментирует, что видит небо, кровь и весь мир. Он говорит, что теперь он видит Комамуру, и тот безобразнее, чем он предполагал. Бывшие друзья сражаются, в результате Комамура повержен и противник готовится нанести ему смертельный удар. Однако, они оба с удивлением видят, как меч пронзает голову Тоусена. На спине Тоусена стоит Хисаги. Он констатирует, что, как он и думал, это существо больше не тот Тоусен, который был его капитаном, тот, прежний, он бы легко смог уклониться от такой простой атаки. Затем Хисаги высвобождает шикай своего меча, и, используя его трансформацию, пронзает голову Тоусена насквозь. Когда Тоусен возвращается в свою нормальную форму, Комамура говорит ему, что всегда знал, что они в конечном итоге сойдутся в битве, и он подозревает, что Хисаги тоже об этом знал. Тоусен говорит Хисаги, что всё ещё может видеть благодаря своему превращению в пустого и хочет видеть его лицо. Внезапно воздух заполняется каплями крови, Хисаги и Комамура не сразу осознают, что Тоусен погиб, и убил его Айзен. Через месяц после победы над Айзеном, Хисаги возвращается в Общество душ и начинает тренироваться с Ренджи Абараем. }} Восстание духовных мечей (только в аниме) |ru = Сюхею вскоре приходится сражаться против бывшего боевого товарища, духа своего меча — Казешини. Казешини говорит, что презирает своего хозяина за то, что тот боится использовать его истинные способности. В то время как стиль боя Хисаги определяют терпение, точность и самоконтроль, стиль Казешини отражает агрессию, безрассудство и пренебрежение. В продолжение этого боя Сюхей в свою очередь выражает презрение к истинной силе своего меча. Тот наносит ему серьёзную рану и собирается убить. К счастью, появляется Изуру Кира, который спасает Хисаги, уносит прочь и приступает к его лечению. Через некоторое время Хисаги уже в значительной степени оправляется от раны. }} }} Мечи-звери (только в аниме) Когда угроза нападения бесхозных духовных мечей ослабевает, Казешини в присутствии Хисаги останавливает обезумевшего духа, напавшего на группу синигами. Когда он спрашивает нарушителя, желает ли тот проверить, чьё оружие сильнее, Сюхей хочет ему что-то сказать, но Казешини его прерывает, говорит, что знает, что они здесь не для того, чтобы в игры играть и атакует нарушителя, выводя его из видимости синигами. Несмотря на то, что Казешини не успел его даже ранить, безумный дух умирает и возвращается в форму меча. Сюхей хвалит Казешини, и говорит, что он стал хорош в борьбе с мечами-зверями, но по реакции своего меча понимает, что что-то произошло. Когда большинство духовных мечей тайно выслеживают и нападают на Кириказе, духа бесхозного меча, Сюхей и несколько других синигами приходят им на помощь. Казешини позволяет Сюхею помочь и оба, объединив усилия, в числе прочих атакуют Кириказе. После того как энергия, которая давала духовным мечам временную возможность пребывать в истинной форме иссякает, Казешини вновь возвращается в форму меча. }} Армия вторжения Готея 13 (только в аниме) Позже, когда Готею 13 становится известно о планах Инабы, Хисаги в числе прочих синигами появляется перед ним и вынуждает вернуться в Общество душ. После отражения атаки Инабы и его отступления, Сюхей присутствует на собрании Штаба синигами по борьбе с самозванцами, проходящем в комнате Ичиго. Всё ещё находясь в Мире людей, Сюхей и другие лейтенанты отправляются искать сбежавшую Нозоми. Чуть позднее Хисаги, Мадараме, Аясегава и Омаэда появляются в лесу перед своими двойниками-рейгаями. Каждый вступает в поединок со своим рейгаем. Из-за того, что настоящий Хисаги отказывается использовать шикай, двойник значительно превосходит его по силе. Похожая ситуация складывается и в других поединках. Когда, вынужденный отступить, Хисаги бежит через лес, он объединяется в команду с лейтенантом 2-го отряда Омаэдой. Совместно они формулируют и исполняют новый план сражения со своими рейгаями. Они блокируют их в туннеле, Омаэда сбивает с ног рейгая Хисаги, а Хисаги в это время опутывает Гегецубури рейгая Омаэды цепью своего меча. Вместе у них почти получается одолеть обоих двойников, но рейгай Омаэды использует высокоуровневое заклинание кидо (путь разрушения №63 Райкохо). Не имея времени что-либо предпринять, Хисаги велит Омаэде отступать. Через некоторое время ранения Хисаги и Омаэды залечивает квинси Урюу Исида. Оба лейтенанта в это время находятся без сознания. Сюхей присутствует ещё на собрании в комнате Ичиго, и слушает, как лейтенант Нанао Исе докладывает собравшимся о ситуации в Обществе душ. Он предлагает спрятать Нозоми, пока не будет найден способ противостоять Инабе и рейгаям. Позднее, когда рейгай Кенпачи Зараки вырывается из ловушки, устроенной Урахарой в Разделителе миров, и появляется в Мире людей, Сюхей и другие лейтенанты собирается помочь Иккаку в сражении с ним. Однако, Иккаку отказывается от помощи и говорит, что у каждого вскоре появится свой противник. Когда из Разделителя миров вырываются другие рейгаи, Сюхей отправляется сражаться с новоприбывшими. Сюхей вместе с Изуру вступает в схватку с рейгаем Хицугаи: он высвобождает шикай и атакует в полную силу. Изуру следует его примеру. Вскоре они оба удивляются огромной силе рейгая капитана после снятия ограничения. Несмотря на полное превосходство, рейгай Хицугаи высвобождает банкай, и быстро справляется с ними. Когда он сбрасывает Хисаги и Киру на землю, они оказываются вместе со своими союзниками в окружении рейгаев. После того, как Нозоми мощной атакой убивает двойника Хицугаи, Хисаги искренне удивляется мощи её только что восстановленного шикая, который способен поглощать и преобразовывать духовную энергию. Принимается решение использовать этот шикай против рейгаев, и Сюхей говорит, что верит в Нозоми, потому что у неё есть гордость настоящего синигами. Ичиго, его друзья и синигами направляют свои атаки на Нозоми, а она перенаправляет накопленную энергию на рейгаев — в возникшем взрыве удается выжить только рейгаю Бьякуи Кучики. Он контратакует при помощи кидо (путь разрушения №73 Сорэн Сокацуй) и лишает боеспособности всех, кроме Ичиго и Нозоми. Он готовится использовать банкай, но сам погибает в огненной атаке меча Ямамото, когда огонь утихает, присутствующие замечают самого главнокомандующего. Но победа над двойниками оказывается не окончательной, вскоре появляются рейгаи Кьёраку, Укитаке и Уноханы, после недолгого разговора главнокомандующий, Нозоми и Ичиго вступают в битву с ними. Раненых Сюхея, Изуру, Тецузаэмона и Рангику, находящихся без сознания, относят к Орихиме для лечения. После появления настоящей Рецу Уноханы, Сюхея и остальных забирают во временный лагерь синигами, где она занимается их лечением. Она сообщает, что раненые находятся в крайне тяжёлом состоянии. Позже Сюхей, полностью восстановившись, возвращается в Общество душ вместе с другими излечившимися синигами, чтобы помочь капитанам в борьбе против рейгаев. Там он еще раз встречается в бою со своим двойником. Несмотря на прибытие подмоги, рейгаи все ещё превосходят синигами по силе. Через некоторое время капитан Кучики осознаёт, что кроется за стилем боя рейгаев: в них силён инстинкт самосохранения и они никогда не нападают первыми из страха остаться в меньшинстве. Эта информация позволяет построить новую тактику ведения боя. Когда воскрешённый Око Юшима решает использовать технику своего меча Renzan: Hajō Kūri для того, чтобы разрушить Общество душ, битва между офицерами Готея 13 и самозванцами ещё продолжается. До того, как у синигами появляется возможность что-либо предпринять, рейгаи говорят, что они остановят безумный план своего союзника, так как, всегда по-своему стремились защитить Общество душ. Они бросаются в атаку и ценой собственных жизней останавливают запущенный Юшимой процесс. }} Сноски Категория:Сюжет